Hatred, Friendship and Love
by Midayle
Summary: * Tech'n'Rev * Comment les Loonatics en sont arrivés à se connaître, et comment deux de nos héros sont arrivés à surmonter leur différents ! - Après plusieurs demandes, en cours de reprise 03/11/10 -


Note de l'Auteur : Le chapitre 1 n'est qu'un résumé de ce qui arrive aux Loonatics lors du crash de la météorite sur Acmetropolis. J'avoue ne pas être très douée pour décrire ce que l'on sait déjà. xD

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Triangle Jaune**

Ace baissa les yeux, dépité. Une fois encore, le producteur le rabaissait. Ce n'était qu'un larbin ... Lui ... Il n'était en réalité qu'une ombre sur le plateau de tournage, caché derrière le prétention qui servait d'acteur principal au film. Personne ne reconnaissait sa valeur, ses capacités aux art martiaux, ni même son talent. Il n'était ... Qu'un cascadeur parmi tant d'autres, avec de longues oreilles qui plus est. Était-ce à cause de ces mêmes oreilles qu'au yeux des autres hommes qu'il n'était que bon à prendre des risques à leur place ? Il n'en savait rien, mais résigné à ne pas perdre son boulot, Ace allait une fois de plus enfilé le masque de latex. Mais il n'en eu pas même le temps : déjà le jeune lapin était attrapé par l'affreux robot. Secoué, tiré et balancé dans tous les sens, il n'avait pas le temps de réagir, et c'est titubant qu'il reposa pied à terre, sonné.

« Hé, le lapin, tu n'es pas dans un film comique, alors cesse ta comédie et enfile moi ce masque ! »

Le producteur était furieux, mais Ace manqua encore une fois de temps pour répondre. Une gigantesque météorite traversa le ciel au dessus de sa tête, et forma une explosion qui résonna au travers de tout Acmetropolis. Aveuglé par le rayon d'action du météore, Ace se protégea les yeux, croyant venir ses dernières minutes d'existence. Une force mystérieuse le souleva en l'air, encore plus violemment que le robot acteur, et le projeta contre un mur, l'assommant brutalement ...

« Aïe ... Bon sang, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? »

Ace se frotta la tête, remarquant la bosse derrière sa tête en grimaçant. Il ne se souvenait que d'un grand flash, et de sa terreur à la vu de la météorite. Levant les yeux au ciel, un détail retint son attention. La lumière du jour ... Elle avait presque disparue. Le ciel était d'un orange étrange. Mais c'était le début des surprise pour le lapin. N'en croyant pas ses yeux, il se leva doucement, avec précaution, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que la vision du ciel orangé disparaissait. Mais rien. Le ciel restait orange. Puis il se souvint qu'il était sur le plateau de tournage, et que d'autres personnes étaient présentes. Jetant un oeil autour de lui, Ace se sentit soulagé : les gens présents n'étaient pas blessés, juste comme lui, ébahis par le nouvel atmosphère qui régnait dans la ville. Le silence ... Personne n'en croyait ses yeux. Que c'était-il passé pour que le monde change en quelques seconde à ce point ? L'air, les odeurs, les sensations ... Tout était différent. Même lui se sentait ... Totalement différent. Était-ce juste une impression ?

**Triangle Rose**

Lexi était très nerveuse. Quand allait-elle passé ? Allait-elle être à la hauteur ? Elle aimerait tant faire partie de l'équipe des pom-pom girls ! Et elle s'était entraîné très dur pour y arriver. Elle avait répété sans cesse son enchaînement, mais quelques minutes avant son tour, il lui semblait tout avoir oublier. Ses mains moites tremblaient : elle avait incontestablement le trac. Les autres candidates tentèrent de la réconforter un peu.

« Ne t'en fais pas Lexi, donne toi à fond et tout va bien se passer. Ton enchaînement est super, ils ne peuvent qu'être impressionné par ta souplesse ! »

Elle espérait que ces mots pouvaient être vrai.

« Première candidate, Lexi ... Euh ... Bunny. »

Une des juges lui sourie gentiment en signe d'encouragement. Lexi inspira un grand coup, révisant mentalement ses figures en quatrième vitesse. Rajustant sa jupe, elle se place finalement sur le tapis, et leva les bras.

Tout ... Tout était parfait. Ses sauts périlleux, son moon-walk, sa danse, et son grand écart avaient été exécutés avec grâce et ferveur, les juges étaient impressionnés, et elle était certaine d'être sélectionner Mais la capitaine de l'équipe, jalouse de sa prouesse, refusa catégoriquement sous les regards indignés des autres personnes présentes. La carrière de Lexi était fini avant même d'avoir commencé, et très déçue, celle ci s'apprêtait à quitter le gymnase la tête basse.

Quand un incroyable événement survint. Une grande explosion, puis la porte de la salle de sport explosa littéralement, défoncé par une déflagration monstrueuse. Lexi poussa un cri de surprise en reculant, bientôt acculé à la table des juges. Effrayée, elle se laissa tomber assise devant le bureau, ferma les yeux, et pria.

« Vous allez bien Lexi ? »

La lapine ouvrit doucement les yeux. Elle avait très mal à la tête, et une multitude de pensées défilaient dans sa tête lourde. Le gymnase était à moitié enseveli sous les gravas du toit, et elle était allongé contre une estrade. Désorienté, elle se leva, et porta ses mains à sa tête. Tant de bruits résonnaient dans sa tête ! Que c'était-il passé ?

**Triangle Orange**

Danger rajusta ses lunettes de soleil sur son bec en souriant, fier. Il avait bel allure dans sa chaise haute et son maillot tendance. Il se dit que maître nageur était un super boulot finalement : on le respectait et jolis filles en maillots de bain pouvaient lui demander de leur étaler un peu de crème sur le dos. Du bonheur en perspective. Le canard s'affala sur la chaise en souriant pour lui même, puis ferma les yeux. Le doux bruit de l'eau, le soleil, le rire des demoiselles ... Et les pas de son patron. Danger ne réagit pas tout de suite, mais lorsqu'une main l'empoigna par le col, il comprit.

« Aaah te voilà toi, fainéant ! »

Le canard déglutit péniblement. Le patron était en colère contre lui, une fois de plus.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais sur ma chaise ? Ouste ! La piscine ne va pas se laver toute seule, retourne au boulot ! »

L'homme reposa Danger sur le sol sans douceur, et lui remis entre les mains son outil de travail : l'épuisette. Duck se retint de réagir devant son employeur, mais grogna ouvertement. Et lorsque celui ci eut le dos tourné, il vociféra à voix haute.

« Non mais pour qui il se prend celui là ? Mon talent est gâché, ils verront un jour ce que moi, Duck, je peux faire. Pff ... »

Après avoir repêché une couche-culotte et prêché qu'il voulait mourir, Danger regarda la piscine quelques seconde. L'eau reflétait quelque chose d'étrange ... Une sorte de forme sphérique se déplaçant dans le ciel. Danger leva les yeux pour mieux voir : il y avait bien une grosse boule de feu dans le ciel. Horrifié, il lâcha son éprouvette et chercha à se mettre à l'abri. L'eau se mettait à faire des remous inquiétants, la terre tremblait ... Quelque chose était entrain de ce passer. Mais Duck ne s'attarda pas sur les détails, déjà, un souffle violent le balayait du bord de la piscine.

« Je suis mort ? ... Ah ! Trop fort, je suis vivant ! Hé, j'ai résisté à la fin du monde ! »

Duck sortit de l'eau. Le souffle l'avait projeté dans l'eau après l'avoir frappé de plein fouet. Mais il se sentait bizarre ... Quelque chose avait brusquement changé. Un silence de mort régnait dans Acmetropolis, et lui, était seul. Quel était cette boule de feu dans le ciel ?

**Triangle Pourpre**

Slam enleva son manteau, prêt à combattre. La foule criait, la salle était à son comble. La final de catch allait bientôt commencé. Son adversaire monta à son tour sur le ring en saluant la foule, puis jeta un oeil au diable de tasmanie. Surpris de voir cet étrange finaliste, il se débarrassa de son pagne, et s'avança sur le centre de la zone de combat. Slam fit de même, se positionna, et attendit le signale de l'arbitre. Mais son adversaire lui glissa à l'oreille qu'il devait abandonner. Slam, pour rien au monde, ne baisserai les bras, ni ne tricherai !

« Messieurs, que le match soit loyale, et que le meilleur gagne ! »

Un coup de sifflet retentit. Carlos, l'ennemi, donna une poignée de main au diable de tasmanie. Slam, inconscient de danger, l'agrippa, mais fût soulever, secoué, et rejeter contre les cordes. Mécontent, il grogna fortement. Le catch, c'était sa passion. Une façon pour lui de dépenser son énergie et sa force en quelque chose qu'il aimait. Les applaudissements, les spectateurs hurlant son nom et la renommé ne lui étaient pas désagréable. C'était quelqu'un de simple, et temps qu'il pouvait combattre et bien manger, la vie était belle. Alors il se jeta sur Carlos, et l'envoya hors du ring en deux temps trois mouvements.

Encore une victoire pour Slam. Sa fierté et son énergie dépensés, il ne lui restait qu'à aller manger copieusement et se reposer. Mais au moment où l'arbitre annonçait sa victoire, le bâtiment trembla brutalement, et une explosion à l'extérieur acheva de paniquer la foule. Slam tendis l'oreille intrigué. Il n'avait pas particulièrement peur de ce qui pouvait se passer dehors. Il était juste ... Poussé par la curiosité. Mais comme tous les autres il n'eut même pas le temps de bouger du ring. Un grand halo de lumière enveloppa la salle de catch, et une bourrasque le percuta.

« Pffft pfffft Bobo .... »

Slam n'arriva qu'à prononcer ce mot. La tête à l'envers, il avait été projeté dans les tribunes, mais n'avait heureusement attérit sur personne. Se remettant à l'endroit, le diable de tasmanie constata la panique générale et la vague de folie qui passait dans la pièce : les gens criaient, se bousculaient, se cachaient ... Et lui se sentait étrangement fort. D'où lui venait cette énergie alors qu'il venait de mener un match important ?

**Triangle Rouge**

« Et t'as pas intérêt à être en retard mon petit, sinon ça sera retenu sur ton salaire. Si tu as pas livré ça dans cinq minutes, tu peux dire adieu à ta paie. »

Rev se sentit mal à l'idée de ne pas être payer pour ses efforts, mais s'encouragea ultérieurement. Il pouvait y arriver, livrer le sac en papier en cinq petites minutes, soit à midi précise, n'était pas aussi difficile qu'on pourrait le croire. Pour quelqu'un d'autre ça aurait été impossible. Mais pas pour lui, Rev Runner, le livreur le plus rapide du quartier.

« A vos ordres cuistot de mon coeur ! »

Prenant le sac, il rajusta son casque et ses rollers, et partit en trombe dans les rues de Acmetropolis. Évitant métro, barrières et autres chaussés de ciments, Rev compta mentalement le temps qu'il lui restait à chaque pas. Le client l'attendait en haut de l'escalier d'une bibliothèque, et si à midi il n'était pas là, ce même client pouvait ne pas payer. Le géocoucou grogna, si son patron ne mettait pas vingt-cinq minutes pour préparer ses menus, il aurait plus de temps pour livrer, et surtout, être payer ! Levant les yeux, il aperçu enfin son client, juché sur la dernière marche d'un bâtiment. Redoublant d'efforts, il gravit les marches quatre à quatre, et pila devant l'homme.

« Bonjour-quick-sandwich-pour-vous-servir ! Commande-livré-en-trente-minutes-ou-le-client ...

« Ou le client mange à l'oeil. Désolé mon gars, à ma montre il est 12h01, t'es en retard. »

Rev ne répondit rien tendis qu'on lui prenait le sac des mains. Il avait encore échoué ... Il gémit à l'idée qu'il allait avoir un salaire nettement réduit ce mois-ci.

Mais alors qu'il pensait à ses fins de mois, un bruit fracassant retentit sur sa droite. Se retournant, il fut étonné de voir un météore traverser le ciel à vive allure. Un météore ? Il prit conscience de la situation. Que faire ? Courir ? Où ? De toute manière il ne serait jamais assez rapide pour échapper à l'impacte ! Et alors qu'il était partagé entre sa panique et sa crédulité, la terre trembla, et une vague de lumière le souleva de terre.

« Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ... »

Rev posa la question à lui même. Ébahit comme tous les autres, il levait les yeux au ciel. Un météore s'était vraiment écrasé sur Acmetropolis ?

**Triangle Vert**

« Êtes vous sûr que ..... »

L'étudiant leva les yeux au ciel en entendant la question de son proviseur. Bien sûr que ça allait marché ! Lui n'en doutait pas une seule seconde.

« Montrez moi donc comment ceci marche. »

Tech sourit fièrement en exposant sa dernière création. Il ne lui restait qu'à faire le point, et il prouverait enfin son génie et son talent de scientifique en machines. Mais alors qu'il se tournait vers le panneau de commande de son dernier bijou, le proviseur s'impatienta, et pris les commandes en mains. Désastre ...

« Non, ne faites pas ça, n'appuyez pas sur ce bouton ! »

Trop tard, la machine vrombissait. Le réglage n'était pas encore au point, alors le coyote se jeta sur une manette et tenta de rétablir la situation. Mais il était trop tard, et son dernier bébé explosa dans un fracas épouvantable.

Incapable, fou à lier, lui ? Tech fut frustré par les remarques, personne ne reconnaissait son génie technologique. Ce n'était pas lui l'incapable, mais les autres. Il était juste en avance sur son temps.

Mais alors qu'il se lamentait devant les fragments de sa télécommandes, le sol trembla. Se relevant, Tech crut d'abord qu'une autre explosion de sa machine se préparait. Mais en regardant derrière lui, il pût suivre avec horreur le tracé d'une météorite. Effrayé, il ne réussit à tomber sur les fesses en jurant ...

Le coyote baissa avec précaution les bras qui cachaient son visage. Dos au mur de l'université, il regarda prudemment autour de lui. Des débris, des cris ... Une lumière étrange au dessus de la ville. Fasciné et heureux d'être indemne, Tech se leva. Il n'avait pas une seule égratignure, et même ses habits semblaient en parfait état.

« Pour une fois, ce n'est pas moi ... »

Il se trouva stupide de murmurer ça brusquement, mais il était poussé par un sentiment de curiosité tel qu'il n'arrivait pas à dire autre chose. Par quel phénomène une météorite avait pût attérir sur Acmetropolis ?

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Prochain chapitre : Les Loonatics : Comment Ace et les autres se sont rencontrés sous les ordres de Zadavia.

Notes : Les petites parties après le crash sont faites au feeling. xD


End file.
